


exhausting

by bloom_bloom



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloom_bloom/pseuds/bloom_bloom
Summary: this was exhuasting for kai.but he could finally get his answer when trying to fix a friendship.and it was over.





	exhausting

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for another vent fic  
it's only the second day of school and i already want to die, but whatever  
on a happier note, i hope you enjoy this even though it was quite short  
i hope that you can have a great day/night and an even better tomorrow  
please don't be shy to comment, they always make me happy
> 
> oh, and sorry for any mistakes  
this was written quickly

Kai was going to cry. All he came out here to do was have a nice lunch while trying to get a friendship back to what it once was. But he couldn’t get anywhere when Soobin brought along another friend of his. He was just sitting there talking to Taehyun in whatever friend code they had. Kai didn’t understand a thing about the drama they were talking about. He wasn’t even able to get in contact with Soobin until he texted him first. Soobin ditched him while Kai was going through a hard time. He wasn’t going to be stupid enough to contact him first after that. 

But when Soobin says ‘I hate that ____ talks to me like nothing happened.’ he knows it’s over. Kai knows this shady way of talking well. They did it all the time around people when they wanted to keep their secrets, their secrets. And it hurt, he really thought he could change this. Soobin told Kai that he missed how things used to be, he agreed, he hated that he did. Because now that he sees how little Soobin is trying compared to how much effort he himself is putting in to try and fix this, he knows it’s time to give up. 

It pissed him off. He was the one who got hurt in so many ways, physical or mentally. And what pissed him off more is that Soobin couldn’t see that what he did can’t be erased from Kai’s head. He has to be stuck with the memories, pain, and problems that come along with them. He can’t get rid of him. But what he can get rid of is any emotions toward Soobin. 

So Kai let them go, he finished his lunch with a smile on his face even if it might have not been real. He nodded along to whatever Soobin and Taehyun were talking about even though he barely understood it. Once he finished he said his goodbyes and left.

While walking down the hallway he felt it, the hurt. He really tried to fix things. No matter how exhausting it was to deal with Soobin at the end of things, he still tried. 

Now Kai felt like crying. Why was it so exhausting and painful. This person hurt him, he should forget about it for once. But he knows he won't be able to. Even if this person is now out of his life it still hurt. He was relieved that it was over, but that relief still let other feelings get past. 

He wouldn’t need to talk to him ever again. 

He could feel the pain but wouldn’t need to look into its eyes ever again.


End file.
